Inkjet printers are known to include four inkjet heads aligned in a sheet conveying direction and a maintenance unit for performing maintenance on the inkjet heads. In such an inkjet printer, the maintenance unit includes a frame movable in a horizontal direction parallel to the sheet conveying direction, a blade disposed on the frame, a wiping roller, an ink sucking member, and four caps. The four caps are aligned parallel to each other in the sheet conveying direction to cover corresponding nozzle surfaces of the four inkjet heads. The maintenance of the four inkjet heads is performed as described below. When the maintenance unit is located at a purging position, the caps cover the respective nozzle surfaces and a purge operation is performed to eject ink from nozzles to the caps. After that, while the caps are separated from the respective nozzle surfaces and the maintenance unit is located at a retracted position, the ink sucking member, the wiping roller, and the blade face the nozzle surfaces in turn to suck or wipe the ink from the nozzle surfaces.